Fantasía
by Caliope Nox
Summary: Todo comenzó con una fantasía cumplida y una inverosímil amistad se formo. Comenzaron como amigos pero depende de ellos definir hasta donde los llevará...
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al**_ **azar"del foro** _ **"La Madriguera**_

 _ **894 palabras fue mi reto sin contar notas ni el título, espero que lo disfruten…**_

* * *

Fantasía

El final de la guerra fue diferente de lo que imaginó que sería, no estaba lleno de felicidad ni de sueños por cumplir. Las pesadillas llenaban sus noches y los reporteros sus días. Ella no esperaba ser una famosa heroína y odiaba cada minuto de esa fama.

Su relación con Ron había fracasado debido a eso. Ella odiaba ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo y el lo disfrutaba de sobre manera.

Incluso luego de tres años no lograba vivir tranquila. Harry se había acostumbrado ya a estar en el ojo publicó desde su noviazgo y ruptura con Ginny hasta el escándalo que había protagonizado apenas un mes atrás cuando un fotógrafo lo capturó en un famoso bar mágico con nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson.

Ella odiaba ver su vida aburrida como trabajadora del ministerio desmenuzada por los tabloides y se dedicaba a pasar sus tiempos libres en el Londres muggle. Pero en ocasiones como esa noche no podía evitar socializar con los magos y brujas Londinenses.

Apartada en una esquina tranquila se dedicó a observar a los asistentes a la cena anual para conmemorar el fin de la guerra.

Ron disfrutaba de estar rodeado de bellas brujas mientras narraba por milésima vez como gracias a el habían ganado la guerra. Harry bailaba con Pansy ignorando las miradas de incredulidad de todos.

Suspiro cansada al ver un fogonazo de luz que le confirmaba que su imagen patética sería titular por la mañana y se encaminó hacia la mesa de bebidas, necesitaría algo fuerte para sobrevivir a esa noche.

"Bébelo, tienes pinta de necesitarlo más que yo"

Los ojos castaños de Hermione se encontraron con los tranquilos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy ofreciéndole lo que parecía whiskey de fuego.

Disimuló su sorpresa al verlo, luego de prácticamente dos años en los que su ausencia en los diarios era obvia.

"Granger se que una disculpa no es suficiente para remediar años de ser un cabrón pero… de verdad lo siento, por todo"

Lo noto más alto, incluso con tacones ridículamente altos apenas llegaría a su hombro. Miro brevemente la copa en sus manos y sonrió mientras la bebía de un trago

"El pasado está superado Malfoy, gracias por la bebida, realmente odio estos eventos"

Su cabello rubio ligeramente más corto en los lados y su traje de tres piezas negro con camisa gris lo hacían ver como un modelo muggle.

"Es una perdida de tiempo estar aquí cuando podría estar viendo el maratón de Star Trek de esta noche"

Espera un minuto, ¿Star Trek? Malfoy no solo nombraba a una de las series de ciencia ficción más icónicas de todos los tiempos y su indiscutible favorita como si la conociera si no que realmente esa noche transmitían un maratón con películas incluidas. Ella misma había deseado quedarse acurrucada bajo una manta con un litro de helado de chocolate disfrutando del maratón en lugar de asistir a la ridícula gala.

"¿Conoces Star Trek Malfoy?"

La ligera risita del rubio era claramente una burla a los ojos bien abiertos de Hermione y su voz completamente incrédula.

"Después de dos años viajando por el lado muggle del mundo descubrí cosas interesantes, los no mágicos tienen un enorme ingenio que compensa su falta de magia"

Malfoy se recargo en la pared y fijo sus ojos en la pista de baile.

"Supongo que tienes razón, incluso cuando viví sin magia mucho tiempo su ingenio me sorprende, logran simplificar su vida de mil maneras"

No pudo evitar recordar a su madre cocinando y a su padre reparando su auto clásico.

"Si te soy honesto me volví un poco adicto a su tecnología, un teléfono móvil es mucho más rápido que una lechuza"

Le mostro un rectángulo negro con plata que era obviamente el más reciente modelo de móvil en el mercado y sonrió al verlo guardarlo en su chaqueta junto a su varita.

"Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te escucharía decir eso"

"Bueno charlar tranquilamente contigo también es bastante improbable"

"Entonces hoy es un día donde puede ocurrir cualquier cosa ¿no?"

Acercarse a ella mientras estaba sola había sido buena idea, no había previsto que ella lo perdonaría pero no podía negar que en el fondo sabia que ella era incapaz de odiarlo realmente. Era una noble Gryffindor después de todo.

"Si hoy todo es posible entonces… Bailarías conmigo Granger?"

"Con una condición Malfoy… ¿Después del baile podrías acompañarme a cumplir una pequeña fantasía?"

Incapaz de hablar mientras intentaba alejar la imagen de Granger muy cerca de él y la palabra fantasía saliendo de sus labios, asintió con la cabeza y guio a Granger a la pista de baile bajo la atenta y risueña mirada de Pansy.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Un mullido sofá, una manta verde sobre sus rodillas y un enorme tazón de helado con crema mientras la gran pantalla de la sala de Granger reproducía el momento en el cual Jim Kirk intenta salvar a su tripulación de una máquina que lo cree su creador no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando acepto cumplir la fantasía de la castaña que se acurrucaba a su costado y devoraba sin culpa una cucharada de helado.

"Granger esto no es lo que tenía en mente al escuchar fantasía pero… no está nada mal"

Hermione solo pudo sonreír con inocencia y disfrutar del momento.

* * *

 _ **Esta fue mi primer participación en el foro "La madriguera" pero espero participar de nuevo, gracias a todas por invitarme y espero que esté pequeño desvarío les gustará.**_

 _ **Nox**_


	2. capitulo 2

capitulo 2

* * *

"Eres un genio Draco Malfoy"

El rubio sonrió mientras leía el mensaje de texto en la pantalla de su móvil y le indicaba con un gesto a su secretaria que se marchara, aún tenia tiempo para firmar esos documentos.

"Eso es obvio mi querida Granger, me ofende que tardarás tanto tiempo en aceptarlo. ¿Qué te hizo admitirlo?"

Tecleo con la velocidad que solo puede otorgar la práctica y de inmediato el icono le indico que ella ya lo estaba leyendo. Unos segundos después ella comenzó a escribir.

"Hoy es la comida semanal en la madriguera y mi móvil realmente funciona aquí tan bien como en el mundo muggle"

Rio divertido, esa bruja se atrevía a dudar de él. Pero era obvio que sus hechizos funcionaban, el mismo estaba en su oficina y la magia del lugar ya no interfería con la red de su móvil.

"Lo se, soy brillante"

En realidad había odiado tener que aparecer a su departamento para poder usar su móvil así que había comenzado a experimentar con algunos hechizos, una decena de móviles fueron los caídos en combate hasta lograr la combinación perfecta.

"Te lo juro Malfoy, serías aún más rico si comienzas a vender estos móviles modificados"

Lo medito unos minutos, realmente podría funcionar y quizá el podría dejar de recibir esas sucias Lechuzas en su casa algún día. Como odiaba tener que limpiar sus excrementos del suelo.

"Tienes razón Granger, no lo había pensado realmente. Quizá uno de días. Y tema a parte… ¿Qué tal tu cena?"

Leyó la nota en la pata de la lechuza parda de Theo, necio Thedore que se negaba a dejar de usar su lechuza del todo, en un par de horas era la inauguración de su nuevo restaurante en callejón Diagon y le exigía su asistencia.

* * *

"¿Qué tal tu cena?"

Hermione mordió su labio dubitativa, precisamente ese día Ron presentaba a una nueva conquista que la miraba con agresividad al ver como era tratada amorosamente y ella ignorada.

No era culpa de los pelirrojos, las novias de Ron con suerte lograban ir a dos cenas familiares antes de ser reemplazadas sin remordimientos.

"Tensa"

Decidió ser honesta, después de todo lo estaba, sentía pena por la chica y trataba de pasar inadvertida para evitar sus miradas rencorosas. No era su culpa ser tan cercana a la familia de su ex novio incluso antes y después de su truncada relación.

"La comadreja tiene una nueva Lav-Lav"

Rio disimuladamente al recordar a Ron y Lavender en el colegio, en su momento había llorado por ello pero lo recordaba con gracia ahora.

"Esta se ve un poco menos plástica"

Molly le entrego un platito con tarta de melaza y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

"Rubia teñida de nuevo ¿No?"

Tomo una dulce cucharada de tarta y sonrió, era obvio que a Ron le chiflaban las rubias, y esta era tan platinada como Luna pero de ojos marrones y cejas oscuras.

"Si, realmente estoy pensando cómo escapar de aquí con dignidad"

Sabia que decirle a Molly que se marchaba temprano porque trabajaba al día siguiente solo causaría un problema peor y un buen sermón sobre sus tendencias trabajolicas.

"Tengo la solución entonces ¿Vamos a la inauguración del restaurante de Theo?"

Claro, Luna le menciono que esa noche era un evento importante para su novio y que por eso no asistiría a la madriguera. Debía ayudar a su novio desde temprano.

"Claro, será divertido"

Se levantó del sofá y dejo el platito en la cocina, le dedico una sonrisa a Molly y leyó el mensaje que acaba de llegar.

"Te veré en una hora en tu departamento"

Se despidió de Molly con una sonrisa y se marchó. Sabía que no le preguntaría detalles porque seguramente Harry quien no asistió para acompañar a Pansy le contó sobre la inauguración, si se preguntó quién era su amigo no lo menciono.

Con un suspiro se marchó, tenía menos de una hora para arreglase y hoy su cabello definitivamente tenía un mal día.

* * *

.-*-.

 _Realmente era un solo capitulo. No planeaba continuación alguna pero querida Salesia tus comentarios siempre alegran mi día. Tienes razón, unos cuantos capis más se me están ocurriendo y quién sabe veremos a donde quieren ir este par que por el momento son amigos y ya veremos más adelante que sucede._

 _También muchas gracias a Lorena y damalunaely por sus comentarios._

 _Espero que les guste y aunque no se cuánto dure está historia, vamos a divertirnos mientras tanto._

 _Se despide con cariño y agradecimiento_

 _ **Nox**. _


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Harry estaba impaciente, había visitado a Hermione en su oficina pero la castaña ya se había marchado y su secretaria le informo que había sido ascendida apenas unos minutos atrás.

Oficialmente Hermione era la nueva jefa del departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas. Definitivamente debían celebrar. Tocó el timbre del departamento de Hermione insistentemente.

"¡Felicidades Hermione!"

Emocionado grito en cuanto se abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de tirar entre sus brazos a su amiga cuando una voz divertida lo detuvo.

"Potter realmente necesitas gafas nuevas"

En la puerta en lugar de la menuda castaña se encontraba un hombre alto, más que Harry al menos, rubio y con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Malfoy!"

Un segundo. Era Malfoy de pie en la puerta de su amiga.

"El mismo"

Con su rubio cabello ligeramente alborotado, con jeans muggles desgastados. Una simple playera negra y un delantal verde esmeralda.

"Un minuto… ¿Me confundí de departamento? Lindo delantal por cierto"

Miró nuevamente la puerta y los alrededores confirmando que su distracción no lo había llevado al lugar equivocado.

"No Potter, es el departamento de Granger, y el delantal también"

La risa de Malfoy mientras se apartaba dejándolo entrar lo confundió un poco, al parecer el rubio estaba de excelente humor.

"Hola Harry"

Hermione se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el sofá, pies descalzos y en una mano una taza de te, en la otra un libro enorme.

"Hermione felicidades por tu nuevo puesto!"

No pudo contener su emoción y corrió directamente a tomarle entre sus brazos, sabía que su amiga había trabajado muy duro por ese puesto y estaba terriblemente orgulloso de ella.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, Harry era después de todo su hermano y que el corriera a felicitarla era algo que la conmovía mucho. Palmeo el lugar junto a ella en el sofá y lo invito a sentarse.

"Gracias Harry, pasa siéntate…"

"Nada de eso Potter, si está bruja mandona me esclavizó en la cocina tú vienes conmigo"

Draco entro nuevamente a la sala y arrastro con el a Harry. No planeaba ser él el único esclavo.

"Claro, no soy un experto pero creo que te puedo ayudar"

Con una sonrisa aceptó, no le importaba realmente ayudar un poco y el rubio no era tan desagradable desde que Pansy los había obligado a charlar y hacer las pases, por ella.

"Toma potter, este le encantará a Pansy, llegará en unos minutos"

No podía negar que le sorprendió poder ser civilizado con él y aún más que realmente estaba divirtiéndose en la cocina.

Un par de horas de acatar órdenes sobre vigilar el fuego, cortar vegetales y sacar la carne del horno la cena estaba preparada y algunos invitados se habían unido a la celebración.

"Draco esto está celestial"

Luna saboreaba feliz un trozo de carne de cordero tan tierno que se sentía como seda al paladar.

"No deberías estar sorprendida Luna, es un prodigio en pociones, la cocina es parecida. Yo soy pésima en ambas."

Pansy no se veía sorprendida pero por el tamaño de la ración en su plato decía claramente que por esa comida la dieta podía irse al diablo por una noche.

"Hermione es muy buena en pociones pero su comida…"

Harry río a carcajada suelta mientras veía a Hermione intentar explotar su cabeza con la mirada ante su comentario y decidió callar.

"Es terrible, la cocina de Granger es escalofriante"

Pero Draco era inmune al terror que esa miradas infundían al niño que vivió y continuo el comentario de Harry con total desfachatez.

"Idiota, no soy tan mala. Sólo que no tengo práctica"

"Granger te recuerdo el filete de ayer? ¡Carbonizado por fuera y crudo por dentro!"

"Vamos chicos disfrutemos la cena, además no cocinar no es tan malo. Siempre puedes ordenar comida a un restaurante o esclavizar a Draco en tu cocina"

Ante la inminente discusión que seguramente terminaría con una castaña muda y un Slytherin calvo Theo decidió intervenir con humor para calmar los ánimos de ese par.

"Cállate Theo… está bruja es capaz de hacerlo"

Draco era el rostro mismo del terror al imaginarse atado a la cocina de Hermione ante la mirada calculadora y maligna de la castaña.

"Esta noche es divertida, nunca pensé que podría ser amigo de Malfoy pero después de probar esta comida ¡te nombró mi mejor amigo!"

Harry estaba un poco bebido, no demasiado como para hacer el ridículo pero lo suficiente para que su lengua se aflojara con honestidad.

"Que honor Potter, pero creo que no estoy interesado"

Draco miraba al pelinegro con incrédula diversión y después fingió desinterés al momento de hablar.

"Vamos Malfoy no seas quisquilloso, sabes que Harry y tu salen a beber, ver partidos de deportes muggles y que hasta tienen sus prácticas semanales de quidditch. Creo que solo acaban de hacer oficial su bromance"

Pansy no había bebido más de una copa, pero su desfachatez natural y sus ganas de molestar a su novio y su mejor amigo no podían desperdiciar semejante oportunidad.

"Pansy…"

Draco fijo sus ojos grises en Pansy advirtiéndole que cerrara la boca.

"Bueno ya dejemos de lado el amor bizarro de este par y sigamos celebrando a Granger"

"Cierto Theo"

La risa franca de Luna y el comentario de Theo disiparon el ambiente ligeramente tenso.

"Por Hermione"

Harry levanto su copa de vino y les recordó a todos la razón de su reunión.

"Salud"

Hermione estaba feliz, un nuevo puesto donde podría por fin hacer la diferencia, mirando fijamente un par de ojos grises, experimentando el placer de una comida deliciosa y escuchando el sonido de risas Hermione se sintió en casa. Estaba justo donde y con quién deseaba estar.

.x.X.x.

Se que es cortito, ojalá sea de su agrado y trataré de actualizar tan pronto como pueda. Sobretodo mi otra historia Pandora.

Se despide atentamente

Nox


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Hacía tiempo que Hermione no se reunía con su amiga pelirroja. Entre el trabajo, sus otros amigos y la familia habían mantenido muy poco contacto en los últimos meses.

"No lo entiendo Hermione, eres una bruja talentosa y hermosa pero sigues soltera."

Hermione rodó los ojos, era obvio que estaba soltera porque era su decisión. Y no era ni la primera ni la última vez que tocaban el tema. Ginny parecía pensar que necesitaba de un hombre para ser feliz.

"Te lo dije antes Ginny, no estoy buscando un novio."

No ansiaba compañía, tenía amigos y tenía su trabajo que la apasionaba realmente.

"Si lo sé Hermione, eres una mujer independiente y esas cosas que siempre me dices pero ¿No extrañas tener con quién salir? ¿Poder compartir tu vida con alguien?"

Ginny era una mujer enamorada de la idea del amor más que de sus parejas. Incluso con Harry no había logrado mantener su relación por demasiado tiempo una vez que la adrenalina de la guerra se acabó y las diferencias entre sus planes a futuro fueron evidentes.

"No. Soy muy feliz así Ginny."

Ginny deseaba divertirse, trabajar en lo que siempre deseo y vivir despreocupada de fiesta en fiesta y Harry deseaba normalidad. Tardes tranquilas y dedicarse a hacer algo provechoso con su vida. Ser Auror fue el primer paso de muchos que el deseaba dar.

"Pero si quieres salir un sábado en la noche no puedes hacerlo con tu trabajo."

Ginny no desistiría rápidamente, Hermione era demasiado joven aun para terminar sola en un departamento lleno de gatos.

Además conocía un par de chicos que morirían por conocer a la heroína de guerra. Besarían el suelo donde la castaña caminara.

"Los sábados es noche de cine, Draco prepara la cena y vemos alguna maratón de películas."

Hermione río divertida mirando la pantalla de su teléfono movil y contesto distraída. Draco estaba en un partido de fútbol muggle con Theo, Blaise y Harry y no paraba de enviarle fotografías del ridículo que estaban armando en esos momentos.

"¿Todos los sábados?"

Blaise sin camisa abrazado a un hombre desconocido gritando lo que seguramente eran barbaridades cerveza en mano. Theo con una libreta arrugada intentando en vano entender el juego y una selfie de Draco donde se podía ver a Harry al fondo con manchurrones de pintura en la cara y agitando una bandera.

"Si, ya es una tradición."

Río aun más al ver el pie de foto donde decía y eh aquí al salvador del mundo libre en su faceta más burda. Podrían ser amigos pero insultos ligeros y una que otra broma pesada eran su modus operandi.

"¿Y sus citas?"

"El dice que su pasado aún no se olvida y es difícil conseguir citas."

Demoro un poco en responder por qué realmente lo pensó, pero Draco sólo salía con ella y los chicos. El rompecorazones Draco Malfoy estaba soltero y sorprendentemente sin ánimos de buscar pareja.

"Y entonces ¿Que haces los domingos?"

"Leer, visitar a mis padres o los tuyos. Ir a cenar con Harry y Pansy, algún paseo con Draco. No lo sé Ginny el domingo nunca tengo un plan definitivo."

Sus domingos oscilaban desde una cena en un restaurante muggle con Draco, ayudar a Luna en el Quisquilloso, salir a un paseo con Harry, cena en la madriguera o visitar a sus padres en San Mungo.

"¿Hermione estás enamorada de Malfoy?"

Si, lo estaba pero no estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso y decirlo a alguien. Se supo enamorada cuando un domingo cualquiera la llamo para invitarla a una cena con algunos empresarios y ella le respondió que estaba en San Mungo.

El pánico en la voz de él al pensar que estaba herida la conmovió y se obligó a confesarle lo que solo unos pocos sabían. Sus padres estaban ingresados allí. El hechizo desmemorizador había sido demasiado potente y revertirlo los dejo sin recuerdos.

Lloro al teléfono y le confesó que sus padres no la recordaban y que no sabían cuando lo harían.

"No, no lo estoy"

Mintió descaradamente por qué si alguien debía ser el primero en saberlo era el mismo Draco Malfoy.

"Somos amigos y así estamos bien. Ninguno de los dos necesita complicaciones en estos momentos."

Ese domingo Draco había tardado unos minutos en aparecer por allí, despojado y aún con su traje de negocios la abrazo con fuerza y le pidió que nunca, jamás volviera a ir ella sola. Que confiara en el para apoyarla y que sin importar si estaba ocupado el acudiría si se lo pedía.

Llorando y sintiéndose menos sola lo abrazo y dejo que las lágrimas por sus padres mojaran su saco negro. Ese día lo supo. Se había enamorado pero aún no estaba lista para confesarlo a nadie.

"Hermione realmente no te entiendo, como puedes salir ser amiga de Malfoy, tanto odio no se olvida fácil."

"Ginny es imposible olvidar los años del colegio, pero crecimos. Ya no somos esos niños, vivimos una guerra y decidimos perdonar. El pasado está y estará siempre allí en nuestros recuerdos pero decidimos comenzar de nuevo."

No podrían olvidar los años que fueron enemigos pero si perdonarse. Y eso estaban haciendo, ser amigos era en ellos tan natural como los suaves roces y caricias tiernas. Tomarse la mano, besos en las mejillas o en la frente. El odio los había hecho conocerse pero el perdón los había llevado a entenderse.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Harry me perdono por lo que hice, fui una estúpida ¿Verdad?"

"Lo heriste mucho. Somos amigas y por eso te diré esto. Confió en ti y lo engañaste, jamás se espero que tu hicieras algo así."

Seis años de insultos crueles no se comparaban con engañar a tu prometido con un sujeto cualquiera y que las fotografías aparecieran por doquier al día siguiente.

Harry la había pasado terriblemente mal y por unos meses se había negado a demostrar sus emociones fingiendo estar bien mientras se ahogaba en alcohol.

Al menos hasta que Pansy y él se toparon en el ministerio y ella enojada por su ineficacia en encontrar unas alhajas hurtadas de su departamento lo había abofeteado y fuerte.

Eso lo había hecho reacciona de golpe.

"Lo se. Lo amo, pero cuando ese chico me invitó una copa no pensé en Harry, creo que lo amo como mi héroe de la infancia pero no como debería amar a mi pareja."

Durante la investigación del robo Pansy y Harry comenzaron a hablar, a reír y a conocerse fuera del estigma de las casas del colegio. No Gryffindor, no Slytherin. Sólo Harry y Pansy.

"Supongo que sí Ginny. No estaban destinados a ser pareja."

Al menos no como la pareja que Pansy y Harry formaban. Alegres y siempre retándose para mejorar. Un firme apoyo para el otro. Casi sentía envidia al verlos juntos pero ella tenía a Draco, como amigos, pero lo tenía.

"Él se ve tan feliz, lo vi en una gala un par de días atrás y realmente estaba espectacular. Jamás lo vi sonreír tanto o lucir tan confiado."

"Creo que está en un momento de su vida donde es feliz. Incluso sus pesadillas están desvaneciéndose."

"¿Y las tuyas Hermione?"

"Mejor"

Algunas noches eran difíciles, vuelvia a verse huyendo en el bosque oscuro y frío, tirada en una alfombra con Bellatrix torturándola ante la mirada desesperada e impotente de Draco o frente a la puerta de su casa con sus padres incapaces de reconocerla. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo la posición para dormir sin soñar de Draco la dejaba tener noches de pacífica nada.

"Lo superaremos algún día verdad"

"Lo haremos."

La voz de ambas temblaba al recordar el pasado pero lo superarían. Eran fuertes y habían sobrevivido a una guerra y vivirían por la memoria de aquellos que no lo lograron.

"Te extrañare Hermione."

La pelirroja la abrazo con fuerza, un año lejos de Londres, un muy largo año de gira y entrenamiento que la obligaban a marcharse.

"Yo también Ginny, pero volverás pronto y siempre estoy a una llamada de distancia."

Hermione correspondió el abrazo mientras sacudía el teléfono móvil frente a la pelirroja. No era un adiós definitivo y siempre podían mantenerse en contacto.

.x.X.x.

 _Intenté mantener el tono ligero pero creo que el drama fluye solito. Espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto. (Espero)_

 _Se despide una agotada pero satisfecha Nox_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

"Hermione Granger detente"

Harry frotaba su rostro con una mano mientras la otra golpeaba la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su amiga. Estaba encerrada desde la tarde anterior y se negaba a salir.

"Estoy bien Harry"

Insistía en que estaba completamente bien y que saldría en algún momento pero estaba tremendamente preocupado por ella, eran las seis de la tarde y no había comido nada.

"No lo estás, no se qué pasa contigo hoy pero definitivamente tú no eres así"

Ella misma sabía que no era normal estar así pero ese día era el cumpleaños de su madre, y saber que ya no estaba a su lado la atormentaba. Ella misma la había hechizado y debía afrontar las consecuencias.

"Maldicion Harry… Solo hoy, déjame sentirme miserable"

Harry suspiro, no podía dejarla sola. No a ella, no a la amiga que lo abandonó todo por el y se ganó el título de su hermana aun cuando la sangre no los ligara.

"No puedes encerrarte en tu alcoba en pijama y alejarte del mundo"

Bufo agotada. No deseaba salir y nada que Harry James Potter dijera podría obligarla. Ese día estaría allí y se regodearía en su miseria. Lloraría, gritaría y sacaría pare del dolor y la culpa que la atormentaban.

"No me des órdenes Potter, no saldré. No estoy de humor"

Harry sabía que Hermione lo ignorarla, pero al alto y platinado rubio que había permanecido silencioso junto a él dudaba que lo ignorarla de la misma manera. Él era su hermano, veía eso que había entre ellos.

"Una lastima Granger, mueve tu culo de esa cama a la voz de ya. No te daré más de 15 minutos, prepararte o yo mismo vendré a vestirte"

Draco mantuvo una expresión seria mientras hablaba lento pero con increíble autoridad. Casi como un padre le hablaría a su rebelde y adolescente hija.

"Eres un idiota traidor Potter, llamaste a Draco"

Escucho el ruido de pisadas frenéticas acompañando la voz de su hermana y vio a Draco caminar a la cocina para comenzar a preparar comida para la castaña.

"Hermione es por tu bien"

Harry sonrió sinceramente ante el enojado tono de voz de Hermione, sonaba menos mecánica. Menos deprimida y un poquito menos rota.

"Largo solo tengo 13 minutos ahora"

Hermione comenzó a desvestirse camino al baño y tono la ducha más corta de su vida. Se vistió rápidamente y dejo su cabello mojado, estaba segura de que en cuanto Draco la viera lo sectaria por ella. Siempre lo hacía.

Había comido con desgana la fruta que Draco puso frente a ella mientras secaba su cabello con su varita. Harry los veía sonriente, Draco era justo lo que Hermione necesitaba. Era obvio, ellos se entendían a un nivel que incluso el mismo no alcanzaría jamás con la castaña.

Habían decidido ir a comer a la madriguera, como siempre el ruido de una familia bulliciosa y el aroma a comida recién preparada lo inundaba todo. Era un día alegre para los pelirrojos pues Bill había anunciado que sería padre nuevamente.

"Draco no estoy de buen humor"

Hermione quería llorar al ver a Fleur y Bill sonreír mirándose a los ojos, el amor y felicidad eran tan notorios que le hacían recordar aun más a su perdida familia.

"Lo noté desde que le gritabas a Harry, preciosa"

Draco la abrazo con fuerza mientras le hablaba con tono cariñoso, no soportaba verla así de triste.

"Solo déjame ir a casa Draco"

El murmullo lastimero de Hermione le envío una estocada a su frío corazón, lo notaba Hermione estaba llorando. Sentía humedad en su cuello por las lágrimas de la chica y supo que estaba peor de lo que imagino.

"No, si sientes que estar aquí rodeada de amigos que están preocupados por ti es demasiado entonces nos vamos, pero a mí departamento"

No soportaba estar rodeada de tanto amor y felicidad pues sentía que no se lo merecía. Había empuñando y usado su varita contra sus padres. Había de cierto modo traicionado a su familia.

"Los extraño tanto"

"Hermione no estás sola. No cargues con todo el dolor por ti misma. Yo estoy aquí"

Un sollozo bajito se escapó de Hermione al sentirse rodeada de Draco, su calor, su tacto y su aroma fresco y varonil. Sabía que era egoísta aferrarse a el de esa manera pero no quería estar sola.

"Gracias Draco. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?"

Pero lo necesitaba, Draco se había convertido en su soporte vital. Estaba segura de que sin el viviría una existencia aburrida y solitaria.

"Vámonos"

Se habían marchado de la madriguera con calma, no se despidieron de todos, sólo de Molly y Harry y luego de caminar un poco para llegar al punto de aparición Hermione lo tomo de la mano y Draco los apareció en su departamento.

Se sentaron juntos en el cómodo sofá y Draco conjuro una manta para cubrirlos, aturdida por sus emociones y deseando consuelo se recostó contra el pecho del rubio y de inmediato sus brazos la rodearon.

"Hoy es su cumpleaños, mi papá siempre preparaba una tarta de chocolate un poco quemada y ladeada, le preparábamos panqueques con arándanos y nuez para que desayunara en la cama y por la tarde salíamos a comer a su restaurante favorito. Mi papá solía besar a mi madre en la frente y las manos muchas veces y mi madre sonreía tanto cada vez que lo hacía. Se amaban"

La voz de Hermione fue lenta, recordar el pasado dolía mucho más que un crucio, no sabía que hacer para recuperar a sus padres y la culpa la atormentaba día a día.

"Se amaban tanto que siempre desee encontrar un amor igual para mí. Pero verlos ayer me rompió el corazón. No solo no me recuerdan, tampoco se recuerdan entre sí. Yo les robe el amor de su vida y a su hija. Yo los puse en un ala psiquiátrica enjaulados y sin saber si podrán ser los mismos algún día"

Draco sabía que era doloroso para ella, el mismo había visto al matrimonio Granger en una estéril sala psiquiátrica, pálidos, ojerosos y delgados. Con los ojos vidriosos fijos en la nada y expresiones ausentes. Eran como caparazones vacíos de lo que fueron. El eco dejado por su existencia.

"Basta Hermione, fue la mejor opción en su momento y lo sabes"

Pero estaban vivos, respiraban y mientras fuera así había una esperanza. El sonido de los sollozos de su castaña lo atormentaba, no sabía aun como pero la ayudaría. Incluso si debía leer cada libro en la biblioteca familiar lo aria pero encontraría una respuesta aun cuando dicho hechizo rozará la ilegalidad.

"Tengo mucho miedo"

Se sentía sola y cansada. Necesitaba aferrarse a su rubio para no caer en el abismo frente a ella. Ya no podía fingir más tiempo que estaba bien y feliz porque no era así por completo.

"No estás sola. En un rincón de sus mentes deben estar sus recuerdos. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrar la cura. Tienes amigos y hasta tienes a tu propio némesis de la infancia secando tus lágrimas y como tú chef esclavo."

Continúo abrazándola fuerte, quería que entendiera que el estaba para ella, que no la dejaría sola nunca más.

"No me dejes sola… tu no, quédate conmigo"

Hermione no podía negarse que estaba enamorada. Completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy. El rubio platino que volvió su infancia una pesadilla y que a esas alturas era su confidente, su amigo y el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Aun cuando no pudiera reconocerlo en voz alta.

"Siempre, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo"

Ninguno dijo más esta noche mientras se abrazaban en el mullido sofá negro del rubio pero dos palabras pasaron por sus mentes cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Te quiero.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

La mañana llego fresca y soleada, el viento traía consigo el bullicio de la cuidad mezclado con el poco común canto de los pájaros. Traviesos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando a la pareja que dormía felizmente sobre el sofá envueltos en un abrazo cariñoso.

Hermione sabía que quien la abrazaba era Draco, era después de todo su aroma y la misma sensación reconfortante que solo el podía transmitirle últimamente. Una calidez que lograba tocar su alma congelada por el miedo y los remordimientos que la atacaron la noche anterior.

Su ánimo estaba mucho mejor esa mañana y se sentía lista para enfrentar un nuevo día con la frente en alto y el ánimo renovado. Suspiro profundamente y decidió tomar cinco minutos más de felicidad antes de despertar por completo y enfrentar la realidad.

Draco solo permanecía quieto, inmóvil mientras el perfume sutil de flores y cítricos lo llenaba de paz. Con ella podía ser solo un hombre, no el sangre pura miembro de los sagrados 28 porque a Hermione la sangre no le importaba. No tenía que ser el elegante y aristócrata heredero Malfoy-Black porque Hermione disfrutaba de una vida sencilla.

Incluso podía olvidar su pasado como Mortífago cuando ella lo miraba con sus ojos castaños llenos de comprensión y ternura. Ella entendía sus motivos y el porqué de sus elecciones. Ella permanecía a su lado y lo dejaba ser parte de su vida sin importar el pasado.

No podía imaginar una existencia lejos de ella a esas alturas de su vida pero sabía que no estaban listos para una relación formal. Ella aún no estaba convencida de merecer ser feliz y el aun tenia miedo de lastimarla.

Ser amigos no bastaba, pero hasta cierto punto ambos estaban consientes que lo suyo era algo más que ser amigos. No tenían el título de pareja pero salían juntos, confiaban tanto el uno en el otro que podían desnudar su alma sin pudor alguno.

"Hermione tengo que ir a ver a Potter, Pansy cumple años pronto y necesita ayuda para elegir un regalo"

Hermione suspiro. No deseaba levantarse aun pero sabía que si Draco no llegaba a su encuentro con Harry el moreno terminaría por precipitarse por la chimenea y arrastrar al rubio sin piedad.

"Esta bien, supongo que me iré a casa"

Draco contuvo una sonrisa al escuchar el suspiro de soledad de la castaña y apartándose un poco para ver sus ojos marrones le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla

"En mi armario esta la ropa que dejaste aquí la última vez que te quedaste, daté un baño y prepararé el desayuno. Tenemos dos horas para encontrarnos con Potter"

Hermione sonrió feliz. Se ducho y tomó su ropa, estaba colgada pulcramente en el armario del rubio, un simple hechizo había secado su ropa interior y estaba lista para un nuevo día.

Un desayuno rápido pero delicioso y agradable junto a una charla trivial sobre la nueva ley que otorgaba a los licántropos nuevos derechos para mejorar su calidad de vida y se encontraban en camino al centro de Londres muggle.

Harry sabía que Pansy amaba la moda y maquillaje muggles por lo que había decidido comprar algunas cosas. El y Draco habían tenido un encuentro con un muy reconocido duende apenas un par de semanas antes, había mandado crear para Pansy un dije.

Draco se había burlado de él por mandar hacer un guardapelo con las iniciales P. P en el reverso, no por Pansy Parkinson como pensaba el rubio, para Harry eran por Pansy Potter, estaba seguro de que era su vanidosa y viperina novia con quién deseaba vivir el resto de sus días.

Su día junto a Draco y Harry fue realmente divertido. Ese par discutían como un viejo matrimonio pero realmente se llevaban muy bien. Habían comprado una cantidad exorbitante de cosas pero Draco afirmaba que era lo mínimo que Pansy aceptaría.

Harry sonreía al imaginar el rostro de la chica al recibir cada uno de los regalos y confirmaba con el rubio cada objeto elegido, era consciente de que nadie conocía a Pansy como Malfoy pero no sentía celos por ello. Entendía que eran hermanos, no de sangre pero si de vida, exactamente como él y Hermione.

Hermione era feliz, lo notaba. Cuando estaba con Draco su sonrisa era brillante y honesta. Sus ojos cansados se llenaban de esperanza y cariño. Sabía que su hermana estaba pasando por el momento más difícil de su vida pero tener a la serpiente platinada la hacía feliz.

La guerra había dejado secuelas, algunas heridas profundas y múltiples cicatrices que no se borrarían nunca pero también dejó una sociedad más unida. Para algunos fue la oportunidad de cambiar y liberarse del peso de sus apellidos y casas en el colegio.

Incluso entre los pequeños era cada vez más común ver grupos de estudiantes riendo juntos entre una mezcla de túnicas de las cuatro casas.

Poco a poco ser un león, serpiente, tejón o águila era una mera cuestión de dónde dormir y no una imposición sobre cómo debían comportarse o que amigos tener. Una casa ya no los definía como magos, ni como personas.

De esa manera se sentía como si todo el dolor, el miedo y las pérdidas no fuesen en vano. El mundo ya no era el mismo. Sus vidas ya no se encontraban atadas a la desesperanza y el miedo. El mundo, ambos mundos, por fin eran libres.

Harry Potter ya no era el niño triste que fue. Vio a Hermione y Draco reír mientras discutían si comer en un restaurante o una pizzería y se dio cuenta de que no era el único.

.x.X.x.

 ** _Queridas lectoras, mis largas ausencias son imperdonables pero ruego clemencia. tengo una pequeña hija de 2 años. Un desastre permanente en casa y mi movil donde escribo a falta de computadora fue usado como juguete y gran parte de su contenido fue eliminado._**

 ** _Volver a escribir todo es complicado porque lo siento extraño. Como incompleto. Pero en fin, mucho a pasado durante mi ausencia._**

 ** _Soy mexicana y vivo lejos de las zonas devastadas por los terremotos pero aun asi vivi momentos angustiantes por mis seres queridos que viven alli y que afortunadamente estan muy bien._**

 ** _Solo puedo decir que mexico no esta acabado, esta herido pero es fuerte y saldremos de esta._**

 ** _Si tu viviste en carne propia los terremotos en México, el devastador huracán en Houston o en Puerto Rico, sabes de miedo y dolor pero también de solidaridad y esperanza. Animo, las cosas no volveran a ser como antes nunca pero seguramente pronto seran aún mejores._**

 ** _Nox._**


End file.
